gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Buckethead
Buckethead, nacido el 13 de mayo de 1969, con el nombre de Brian Carroll, es un guitarrista y compositor estadounidense, además de ser un multi-instrumentalista. Es conocido, principalmente, por usar una máscara de plástico blanca (inspirada en la película Halloween IV) y una cubeta de Kentucky Fried Chicken sobre su cabeza. Con esto, Carroll creó en sí mismo una persona diferente para enfatizar su identidad musical. Es un compositor prolífico. Ha lanzado más de 20 álbumes como solista y ayudado en más de 33. Además varía entre los estilos musicales, los cuales van desde el thrash metal, funk, música electrónica, avant-garde, jazz ambiental, death metal y hasta la música minimalista (o más conocida como "música simple"). Guitar One votó por él como el número 8 de "Los mejores 10 guitarristas de todos los tiempos".http://www.randyciak.com/guitar/top_shredders_of_all_time.htm Mejores Guitarristas por Guitar One Fue alumno durante casi un año del virtuoso Paul Gilbert, el cual influenció de manera notable su fraseo rápido en su técnica de shred. Entre sus otras influencias, se pueden citar a Yngwie Malmsteen, Albert Lee, Shawn Lane, Joe Satriani y Jennifer Batten. Buckethead además ha colaborado y participado con grandes artistas; tales como Les Claypool (bajista de Primus), Viggo Mortensen, Tony Williams, Bootsy Collins, Serj Tankian (vocalista de System of a Down), y Guns N' Roses, para la grabación de Chinese Democracy. Fue junto a estos últimos en el que se presentó en los MTV Music Awards y el festival Rock in Rio. También ha escrito e interpretado música para películas como: Saw II, Ghosts of Mars, Beverly Hills Ninja, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Last Action Hero, Cannibal Holocaust y la banda sonora de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Identidad El verdadero nombre de Buckethead es Brian Carroll. Sólo hay un fotógrafo conocido que lo ha fotografiadohttp://img168.imageshack.us/img168/3343/bucketheadnd6.jpg Artículo Desconocido de Buckethead y pese a que existen cientos de vídeos amateurs que muestran a Buckethead desenmascarado todos son falsos.http://youtube.com/watch?v=7j4__hl8bho Vídeo de Youtube desenmascarando a Buckethead (falso) La biografía oficial de Buckethead señala que éste fue criado en un gallinero por gallinashttp://www.bucketheadland.com/story/ Biografía de Buckethead(apropiadamente él ha escrito varias canciones a principios de su carrera que se refieren a las gallinas como la canción "Chicken" y "I Can Only Carry 50 Chickens At A Time" o los títulos de los álbumes "KFC Skin Piles" y "Enter the Chicken") y que luego de cierto tiempo él mismo quiso escapar y vivir su propia vida. Pero existe una biografía más realista que estipula que es un fan de las películas de horror y que en algún punto de su vida compró una máscara de plástico que sería la que usa hoy en día. La idea de llevar un cubeta sobre su cabeza vino una noche cuando estaba comiendo en uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida Kentucky Fried Chicken y al momento de ir al baño se paró frente a un espejo, puso la cubeta sobre su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo "Ese es Buckethead. Ahí está Buckethead, justo ahí" ("That's Buckethead. That's Buckethead, right there"). Buckethead es conocido también por su baile robótico sobre el escenario, así como también sus bailes pop y break dance y además de sus rápidas demostraciones con el Nunchaku, incluso mientras toca la guitarra. También regala muchos juguetes suyos en el escenario, así como el público también le da juguetes a él. Según una revista local de música de 1989, Buckethead cita a Michael Jackson, Yngwie Malmsteen, Louis Jordan, Shawn Lane, Joe Satriani, Paul Gilbert, Jennifer Batten y Randy Rhoads como grandes influencias. También dijo que el libro "Thesaurus of Scales and Melodic Patterns" escrito por Nicolas Slonimsky era también una influencia.http://www.bucketheadland.com/faq/index.html#anchor1789087 FAQ de la Página Oficial Carrera En el año 1988 Buckethead envió la canción titulada "Brazos" a un concurso de la revista Guitar Player Magazine de la cual los que recibieron su canción opinaron diciendo: "Es un guitarrista y bajista increíblemente dotado, ha demostrado la velocidad de Paul Gilbert y una precisión se ha filtrado en unos tonos muy armónicos y sensibles. Sus movimientos y dominio estaban por sobre los clichés del metal y el rock, es difícil creer que es sólo un adolescente, pero tiene mucho talento. Se ha querido denominar a sí mismo como "Buckethead". Ganó mención honrosa en el mismo concurso de la misma revista en 1989 con la canción "Soowee" Así es como el editor de la revista Guitar Player, Jas Obrecht, conoció a Buckethead. Impresionado con su demo consiguió un contrato con Buckethead y pronto se hicieron amigos. En 1991 Buckethead se mudó al sótano de Obrecht donde se filmó un DVD sobre la vida del joven Buckethead. Después de algunos álbumes lanzados, se lanzó Bucketheadland en el sello discográfico de John Zorn en 1992. No consiguió mucho éxito pero si gano buenas críticas y con eso ganó un poco de atención. Ya por ese momento, Buckethead estaba trabajando con el productor/guitarrista y bajista Bill Laswell (El cual colaboró en algunas canciones de Buckethead y él a su vez colaboró en algunas canciones de Laswell). Uno de los proyectos de Laswell era Death Cube K (un anagrama de "Buckethead" que creó por problemas legales con la discográfica Sony Records), más tarde William Gibson tomó el nombre prestado y lo puso en un bar en Idoru. Gibson dijo en una entrevista para Addicted To Noise (Adictos al Sonido) que "Death Cube K es el título de un álbum. Lo siento pero no puedo recordar el nombre de la banda pero Bill Laswell a quien no conozco muy bien, ocasionalmente manda muestras de afecto en sus producciones y cuando vi el nombre pensé que era un bar temático de Franz Kafka en Tokyo". Según la autobiografía del vocalista de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Anthony Kiedis, dijo que Dave Navarro y Buckethead se unieron para tocar la guitarra junto con la banda cuando John Frusciante dejó ésta. Buckethead logró ganar su mayor audiencia y popularidad cuando fue miembro de la banda Guns N' Roses (ya que estaba reemplazando a Slash) del 2000 al 2004; sin embargo, la banda sólo hizo un tour en el 2001 y el 2002. Guns N' Roses respondió a la salida de Buckethead diciendo que "Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la banda, Buckethead era muy inconsistente, así como también errático en su comportamiento y su compromiso, y a pesar de que estaba bajo contrato, componer con él era más complicado de lo que en principio se pensó, por lo tanto es muy difícil para nosotros avanzar con el álbum, los ensayos y los planes en vivo que se preparaban. Su estilo de vida no le ha permitido ni a sus mejores y más cercanos amigos tener un contacto comunicativo de ningún tipo". Además otra razón de la separación, fue que el avance del album era demasiado lento por lo cual, Buckethead se cansó y se fue A pesar de esto, el estilo de la guitarra de Buckethead puede ser encontrado en las canciones del álbum Chinese Democracy como "IRS", "There Was A Time", "Better", "Sheckler Revenge" y "Madagascar". Desde ese momento, Buckethead ha hecho presentaciones en festivales y clubs en todo Estados Unidos en los cuales gana cada vez más y más público, y así también, fans. En una entrevista con Revolver, Ozzy Osbourne le ofreció a Buckethead tocar la guitarra junto a su banda en el festival Ozzfest, pero Ozzy rápidamente cambió de idea cuando hablo con él, y éste se negara a salir al escenario sin su disfraz, a lo que Ozzy dijo: "Estoy cansado de ese tipo Buckethead. Me junté con él y le pedí que tocara conmigo con la condición de que se deshiciera de la maldita cubeta y me fui. Luego regresé un momento más tarde y seguía llevando el maldito gorro verde de marciano y le dije: "¡sólo mírate!", me dijo que su nombre era Brian y le respondí que así lo llamaría. Él me respondió: "nadie me llama Brian excepto mi madre" y le respondí: "Tendrás que imaginarte que soy tu madre, entonces". No había ni salido de la sala y ya estaba teniendo juegos mentales con el tipo. Que pasaría si un día decide irse y dejar una nota diciendo que se ha ido, no me mal interpreten, es un excelente guitarrista, toca extremadamente bien, pero detesto su comportamiento." En el año 2005, Buckethead lanzó un álbum titulado Enter the Chicken. Lanzado por el sello discográfico de Serj Tankian, Serjical Strike. En el álbum aparece Tankian, Maximum Bob, el vocalista de Death By Stereo, Efrem Shulz entre otros. El álbum está marcado como más tradicional en la estructura de las canciones, mientras que Buckethead demuestra sus habilidades con la guitarra. En 2005 Buckethead finalmente lanzó su primer DVD titulado "Secret Recipe", que sólo se vendió donde él se encontrara de gira, y para los que no pudieran verlo, se puso en subasta en eBay. Después de algún tiempo salieron versiones diferentes en eBay y luego se hizo un sorteo donde 200 personas ganaron la posibilidad de comprarlo primero. Finalmente fue en marzo del 2006 donde se lanzó oficialmente. En noviembre de 2006, salió a la venta el videojuego Guitar Hero II donde se incluye la canción de Buckethead titulada "Jordan" para desbloquearla como bonus track. Pese a que Buckethead escribió "Jordan" para el vídeojuego, lleva tocándola durante años (durante 2004 la tocó, pero en una versión más fácil y muy diferente). Después del lanzamiento del vídeojuego Guitar Hero en 2005, "Jordan" sería la primera canción grabada en un estudio. Sin embargo la versión de "Jordan" que sale en el vídeojuego Guitar Hero II es muy diferente a la que interpreta Buckethead regularmente. A finales del año 2006, Buckethead lanzó un DVD de 2 volúmenes titulado "Young Buckethead" el cual presenta material raro e inédito tomado en los años 1990 y 1991. El DVD también contiene tres shows completos de Deli Creeps (Su antigua banda). La portada del DVD la dibujo el mismo Buckethead. En febrero de 2007, tdrsmusic.com anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo CD de Buckethead titulado Pepper's Ghost. El álbum fue lanzado el día 1 de mayo de 2007. También en febrero de 2007, tdrsmusic.com empezó a lanzar In Search of The, el cual es un box set de 13 CD de música hecha por él mismo. En mayo de 2007 se lanzó al álbum Acoustic Shards, el cual consta de puras canciones acústicas grabadas en 1991 mientras Buckethead se encontraba en el salón de su casa tocando su guitarra acústica. Según IMDB, Buckethead actuará de sí mismo en la película American Music: Off The Record que supuestamente será lanzada proximaménte. El 30 de octubre de 2007 Buckethead lanzó tres álbumes simultáneamente Kevin's Noodle House (junto al baterista Bryan "Brain" Mantia), Decoding the Tomb of Bansheebot y Cyborg Slunks. Buckethead apareció con Bootsy Collins en Cincinnati, Ohio, para promover el voto para los Estados Unidos en las elecciones presidenciales de 2008 para la organización Rock the Vote. También se unió a Collins en Fallen Soldiers Memorial, un disco cuya recaudación se destinará a la National Fallen Heroes Foundation. El 30 de diciembre de 2008, Buckethead lanzó dos nuevas canciones a través de su página web en honor al cumpleaños 24 del jugador de baloncesto LeBron James. Estos temas fueron luego puestos a disposición en el álbum, Slaughterhouse, que fue liberado un mes después a través de TDRS Music. En mayo de 2009 lanzó el álbum un A Real Diamond in the Rough, y otro álbum llamado Forensic Follies. Un mes después Buckethead lanzó una canción titulada "The Homing Beacon" en su página web, junto con un dibujo de Michael Jackson para servirle de homenaje al cantante. El 24 de septiembre de 2009 salió Needle in a Slunk Stack. El nombre es un juego del popular dicho "una aguja en un pajar". Unos meses más tarde grabó el disco Slunk Stack which follows que sigue un sonido similar a Forense Follies. Y en octubre también lanzó el tan esperado álbum llamado Death Cube K. El 13 de noviembre de ese mismo año, Gibson puso en producción la Gibson Buckethead Signature Les Paul. La guitarra de Buckethead 'renovada' a precio de $4,311,unos €3,110. A finales de 2009 Buckethead colabora en el álbum debut de Travis Dickerson (fundador de TDRS Music), llamado 'Iconography'. El 5 de febrero de 2010 se publica el álbum Shadows Between the Sky, disco número 29 de Buckethead como solista. Discografía Equipamiento Guitarras * Gibson ** Gibson Les Paul - 1959 ** Gibson Les Paul - 1969--Muy modificada: pastillas de alta distorsión (Seymour-Duncan), carátula completamente blanca y dos Killswitch. ** Gibson SG ** Gibson SST ** Gibson Chet Atkins * Jackson ** Jackson Y2KV - "coopwood" ** Jackson Y2KV - "KFC" ** Jackson doble mango - de construcción custom mitad guitarra, mitad bajo. * ESP ** ESP MII custom * Fender ** Fender Heartfield Talon ** Fender Telecaster * Steinberger ** Steinberger GS "Kaiser's Gift" * Ibanez ** Ibanez X-Series Flying V ** Ibanez X Series Rocket Roller II - usada mientras tocaba en PRAXIS * Takamine ** Takamine Acústica * Yamaha ** Yamaha AES 920 Efectos * Digitech Whammy II * Digitech Whammy IV * Dunlop Cry Baby 535Q * Alesis MidiVerb II * BOSS NS-2 Noise Suppressor * BOSS RC-20 Loop Station * BOSS OS-2 Overdrive/Distortion * BOSS TU-2 Chromatic Tuner * BOSS DD-3 * Electro-Harmonix Micro Synthesizer * Snarling Dogs Mold Spore Wah Pedal * Roger Mayer Octavia * DOD Electronics FX-25B envelope filter * AnalogMan Bicomprossor * MXR EVH Phase 90 * MXR Phase 100 * Line 6 FM4 Filter Effects Pedal Amplificadores * Peavey Renown * Peavey 5150 * [1960 Slant 4x12 cabinet * Diezel Herbert * Mesa Boogie Triple Rectifier * Mesa Boogie Stiletto Trident * Matt Wells 17½-watt head wired through a Harry Kolbe 4x12 cab * VHT Pittbull 50 watt head Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.bucketheadland.com/ Página Oficial - Buckethead Land * Video Oficial de Buckethead en Rock In Rio * Discografía de Buckethead Categoría:Integrantes de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Guitarristas Categoría:Miembros